medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Win Your Earnings!
5th Box: Win Your Earnings! (勝って得よ！, Katte Eyo!) is the fifth episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Exhausted with the constant demands of the Student Council, Akune jokingly asks Zenkichi if he can quit the Student Council. Exhausted himself, Zenkichi is not amused by Akune's attempts at humor. When Medaka insists that even she is starting to feel worn down by all the paperwork, Zenkichi comments that she doesn't look it. Medaka complains that there are too many requests by clubs for funds, and that there is no fair way they can give money: if it were split up among all the clubs, there would be too little to do anything. Zenkichi notes that Vice-President aside, not having a Treasurer is really hurting them now. Akune mentions that he can understand; as a former member of the Judo Club, he knows that every extra dollar helps. Zenkichi makes mention of how many clubs the school actually has. When Medaka tries to offer her own money, Zenkichi shoots her down. He remembers that Medaka lives alone, having earned a great deal of money by solving the juggling theorem when she was in middle school. While trying to decide how to give finds, he suggests that they give the most money to the most deserving club. He offers that they turn the inter-club relay race into a competition to decide which clubs should get funding. Medaka decides that it is a good idea, but that it would be unfairly in the Track Team's favor. Zenkichi then suggests that they hold the competition in the school's new pool. At lunch, Zenkichi discusses with Shiranui how it has been decided to hold a club battle swim meet on Sunday in the new pool. When Shiranui points out that such an event seems to be in the Swimming Club's favor, he replies the events will not be water-based, despite taking place in a pool. Shiranui starts acting smug, and tells him that any event in the water can't be called fair, because there are three members of the Swimming Club who are very pushy when it comes to money. When he presses her to tell him what she means, Shiranui coolly tells him to ask her in a more polite manner. When he asks her while bowing, other members of their class comment that the pair have a sick way of getting along. Shiranui then tells him about how the members in particular will do anything for money; in fact, will only do something if it is for money. She then warns Zenkichi to be careful, as even if Medaka is invincible, it doesn't mean she can't lose. In an undisclosed location, the Swimming Club discusses the upcoming club battle swim meet. Tangeshima calls it a retarded event, though Yakushima tells him not to be that way. Yakushima calls it an event made just for them, and encourages the others to enter. Kikaijima insists that they will get money if they win, so there is nothing to complain about. As a group, they decide that when they win, they will be one step closer to reaching their dream of filling a pool with money. Come Sunday, Zenkichi is amazed to see how many people have come to the swim meet. Akune tells Zenkichi that fifteen clubs have come, a surprising amount. As they talk, Zenkichi takes note of the people he recognizes, and wonders where the Swimming Club is. Medaka greets all of the assembled clubs, giving a somewhat Darwinist pep talk to inspire them to compete hard. Zenkichi goes on to explain the rules of the swim meet. Before he finishes, Medaka interupts him, wanting announce the last part herself. She the reveals that the Student Council will be taking part as well, and that anyone who can score higher than them will receive funding directly from Medaka's own pocket, three times the normal amount, no questions asked. The members of the Swimming Club look pleased, Nabeshima thinks to herself that she will get to challenge Medaka, and Zenkichi and Akune are seen kneeling on the ground, thinking that they begged Medaka not to do this. Medaka then declares the meet will begin, with the first event, water basketball. Zenkichi thinks to himself that this was supposed to be a peaceful event, and after what Shiranui said, he is getting a bad feeling. Kikaijima asks the others what they should do after Medaka makes her announcement. Tanegashima alleviates Kikaijima's worries, insisting that in the water, they are better than the beast Medaka, and Yakushima tells the group that anything other than first place is out of the question. Shiranui is revealed to be hosting the swim meet along with Aso. Aso describes the meet's first event, water basketball, before attempting to introduce herself, only to get cut off by Shiranui. Aso asks Shiranui if she is really friends with the Student Council's Zenkichi, and after receiving the affirmative, asks how the two met. Shiranui tells her that they went to different middle schools, and met for the first time in April, when Zenkichi picked up an eraser she dropped. Aso is unimpressed, and Zenkichi's thoughts upon hearing the story imply it to be, if not a lie, then only half the truth. Waiting for the first event to begin, Nabeshima approaches Zenkichi and Akune and asks if they didn't make a mistake with the rules, handicapping the boys by making them wear flotation devices, as the first event requires that participants dive down beneath the water. When the boys point out that she is taking advantage of the rules by having only girls on her team, she openly admits it. Overhearing Nabeshima talking to Zenkichi and Akune, Medaka approaches her and tells Nabeshima that she hopes the two of them can have a good fight. Nabeshima grudgingly agrees, thinking to herself that the handicap doesn't apply to Medaka. Shiranui and Aso discuss the first event, with Shiranui deciding that the Basketball Club has the advantage. Aso is surprised by Shiranui's logical analysis, and Shiranui tells the older girl that she is here to work, as she is getting paid in food. She goes on to say that there is a certain technique required for water basketball, though not too many people know it, and that this is why she warned the participants that the problem isn't just with getting the ball in the basket. Aso becomes unnerved by the younger girl's dark expression, and begins to ask what she means, before noticing that the event is about to begin. As the participants struggle to score points, Aso asks Shiranui what she thinks of the situation, only to find her laughing. Nabeshima finds herself and her team struggling, and though she cheerfully tells her fellow teammates to stop calling her captain, she worries to herself that the game is much harder than she imagined. She wonders how the Student Council are doing, and is shocked when she sees Zenkichi and Akune getting out of the water. When she demands to know why, Akune tells her they would just be getting in Medaka's way. When Nabeshima asks where Medaka has gone, Zenkichi tells her that if her intention is to be cheap, then Medaka's is pomp and circumstance. Medaka then bursts out from underwater, startling Nabeshima. Medaka scores twenty points almost immediately by gathering all of the balls and throwing them in the basket together. After Medaka scores, Akune and Zenkichi high-five. Aso is amazed to announce that the Student Council just scored twenty points in one shot. Shiranui corrects her, explaining that that is actually the right way to do it. In the water. Medaka thinks to herself that because the throw was a three pointer, she should have gotten sixty points. Aso agrees with Shiranui and says she understands, but tells Shiranui that because she announced it over the microphone, everyone heard it, and all the students have begun to frantically try to mimic Medaka's technique. Aso later declares that the time is up. After the first event ends, Akune asks Zenkichi if they should have given extra points for finishing places. Zenkichi is pleased with the scores, seeing that the Student Council is not too far ahead the other clubs, despite Medaka, and claims that he will need to thank Shiranui for explaining the proper technique. He isn't surprised when Medaka appears behind him, mimicking his pose. She tells Zenkichi there is no need to thank Shiranui, as the Swimming Club finished even before the Student Council did. Other onlookers discuss the Swimming Club, one claiming he saw the guys swim to the pool's bottom, even with floaters on their arms. Zenkichi thinks to himself that they were the ones Shiranui was talking about, but he is amazed that they were faster than Medaka. Medaka confronts the club, indentifying the technique they used as compulsed expiry diving: if they had made a single mistake, they could have drowned. She asks them if they value their lives, a question Tanegashima answers on the rest of the club's behalf: they value money more than their lives. Aside, Nabeshima angrily tells herself that she won't lose to Medaka, while her teammates look on. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Kouki Akune #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Hansode Shiranui #'Sotsu Tanegashima' #'Umumichi Yakushima' #Mogana Kikaijima #Mahibi Moji #Habataki Hyūga #Zen Ureshino #Isagi Isahaya #Aria Ariake #Nekomi Nabeshima #'Kizashi Yuubaru' #'Judo Club Member With Pigtails' #'Judo Club Member With Ahoge' #'Tanzaku Aso' Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the manga, Zenkichi and Akune are each shown slumped over their desks in exhaustion. In the anime, Akune's table has collapsed, and he lies beside it. Also, when Akune jokes about leaving the Student Council in the anime, neither his nor Zenkichi's expressions change from grimaces. In the manga, both of them force a smile. *In the manga, Zenkichi and Shiranui eat in a classroom, and Zenkichi bows his head when asking for information. In the anime, they eat outside, and Zenkichi first tries bribing Shiranui with donuts, before fully prostrating himself on the ground. * In the manga, Zenkichi and Akune only climb out of the pool during the first event. In the anime, they set up chairs and an umbrella. Also, when Medaka scores twenty points, Zenkichi and Akune bump fists while sitting. In the manga, they high five while standing. Category:Episodes